War Blues
by Melody05
Summary: "Les blessures de la guerre ne guériraient jamais, mais peut-être qu'une simple présence réussirait à les apaiser. "


**Hello 8D!**

**C'est avec un étonnement certain que je poste ça. Je n'arrive plus à écrire depuis un petit moment, je me sens nulle, je bloque XD. M'enfin, je me suis refait FMA en manga, et je me suis remise à FMA Brotherhood, et tout ça me fait péter mes feels. Un déferlement incontrôlable qui me fait redire que ce manga est vraiment une pure merveille. J'aimerais pouvoir m'étendre sur sa magnificence, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça malheureusement T_T**

**Donc, bah voilà. J'écoutais une playlist Royai. Pis j'ai vu une image qui m'a donné cette idée. Donc voilà ce qui est né. Je stress un peu, sachant que je doute de ce que je fais et que justement, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas fait quelque chose de bien *meurs*.**

**Mais c'est avec une certaine joie que j'inaugure ce fandom avec du Royai. OTP. Animés tous confondus. Je pense revenir m'étendre sur ce fandom. Bref. Je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Merci à Crowny qui a lu même si elle n'a pas encore lu ni vu FMA. (CA NE SAURAIT TARDER *PAN*)**

* * *

**War Blues**

Les quelques rayons de lune perçant à travers les épais nuages de pluie, berçaient la ville de sa lueur pâle. La légère brise automnale faisait bruisser les quelques feuilles survivantes aux rafales de vent.

Le colonel Mustang avait était dépêché sur le terrain pour une petite broutille, à l'Ouest d'Amestris. L'affaire avait été vite réglée, mais la fatigue de plusieurs semaines accumulées de travail à l'arrache pied, mais surtout de l'absence de sommeil, l'avait épuisé.

L'esquisse de cernes aux contours violacés avait déjà commençait à apparaître sous ses petits yeux noirs. Une barbe de trois jours commençait à se dessiner sur son visage pâle_. Il avait vraiment sommeil_. Seulement, il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans une soudaine léthargie cauchemardesque. Depuis son retour d'Ishbal, les ombres illusoires de cette guerre sanglante ne cessaient de danser sur sa rétine, alors que le voile du sommeil se déposait lentement à sa vue.

Il avait tué. Tué sous des ordres, certes, mais il n'avait rien fait pour y désobéir. Il avait continué à obtempérer sans sourciller. Parce que c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé.

Mais lorsqu'il se permettait quelques secondes de repos, les hurlements d'agonie résonnaient telle une symphonie macabre à ses oreilles. L'odeur de chair calcinée, des corps brûlés par ses soins, attaquait sans vergogne ses narines. Le sang semblait couler alors le long de ses doigts, souillant ses gants à la pureté immaculée.

« Vous devriez vous reposer mon Colonel. »

Roy tressaillit discrètement lorsque la voix de sa subordonnée lui caressa les tympans. La banquette inconfortable sur laquelle il était assis lui rappela instantanément l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le train n'allait pas tarder à démarrer, traversant allègrement le pays en direction de l'Est. L'air de rien, l'alchimiste de flamme avait hâte de rentrer au QG, pour tenter de se reposer un peu dans un endroit familier.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué puis pivota légèrement sur la droite, où il rencontra les deux iris chocolats de son bras droit. Elle avait l'air tout aussi épuisée que lui, ses grands yeux semblant tomber de fatigue sur son doux visage angélique. L'étincelle qui y brûlait autrefois semblait affaiblie.

« Que devrais-je te dire ? Tu es dans le même état que moi. »

L'esquisse d'un sourire vint naître à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle soupira avant de détourner son regard par la fenêtre du train, ses yeux suivant de façon hypnotique la course du monde et de la vitesse.

Le paysage se confondait avec les ténèbres de la nuit, et parfois, quelques lumières transparaissaient, au loin. La vitesse de l'engin les faisait alors devenir des étoiles filantes traversant le pays en ligne droite.

Roy laissa ses orbes noires glissaient sur la silhouette du lieutenant. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant. Comme si une simple secousse pouvait la briser. Un simple coup de feu tiré par ses doigts pâles, l'anéantir. Quelques cheveux s'échappaient de sa coiffure impeccablement tenue par une pince. Et alors un fil d'or accrocha son regard ténébreux.

Il aimait ses cheveux comme ça. Après la guerre d'Ishbal, elle les avait laissé poussé à leur gré. Comme si d'une certaine manière, cela lui permettait de se séparer de son image de meurtrière, ou au contraire, pour ne pas oublier qu'elle n'était plus aussi pure que l'on aurait pu le penser.

Elle avait changé Riza. Tout comme lui tout comme eux.

La guerre leur avait laissé une blessure dont ils ne pourraient jamais guérir, une plaie béante que l'on ne pourrait pas soigner quand bien même on essayait. Parce qu'ils avaient tués, avaient inlassablement pris des âmes innocentes. Ils avaient les mains souillées par le sang, l'âme rongée de regrets. Ils n'étaient que des tueurs qui avaient obéis aveuglément.

Mais Roy s'en voulait. Parce qu'elle, cette jeune femme au cœur pur, cet ange auréolé de clarté, celle à qui il pourrait confier sa vie, elle, elle avait pris les armes pour lui.

Il se souvenait encore de cette détermination dans ces grands yeux chocolat, alors qu'elle lui avait confié le secret du plus grand alchimiste de flamme. Elle lui avait aveuglément fait confiance, et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il l'avait crut faible. Et pourtant, pourtant _si_ _forte._

Le brun rit sous carpe en pensant qu'aujourd'hui, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Il lui confiait ses arrières jours après jours. Il lui vouait une confiance sans faille. Autrement dit, il lui avait donné sa vie. Elle était désormais celle qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. D'un simple coup de feu, elle pouvait faire basculer leurs deux destins.

Riza se tourna vers son supérieur qui la fixait le regard vide. Son visage sombre la fit frissonner. Elle s'était promise de le protéger. De veiller sur lui coûte que coûte, même si le prix à payer avait été des âmes. Des vies qu'elle avait simplement fauchées d'un seul coup de feu, ou parfois plus lorsque la cible résistait. Et le visage qu'il arborait lui serra la gorge. Elle aurait voulu revoir le visage insouciant du naïf apprenti de son père, ou peut-être juste ne pas voir la honte et la culpabilité ronger ce visage qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Elle soupira une énième fois.

Il ne dormait plus. Elle le savait. Et lui devait savoir qu'elle était au courant. Parce qu'après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Et le sommeil ne venait plus non plus la cueillir en toute quiétude. Il le savait aussi. Et elle savait qu'il savait.

Ils avaient vécus dans le même enfer. Ils avaient fait couler le même sang. Ils étaient tous deux complices d'un génocide. Collègues de la mort.

« Colonel… »

Un soupir presque inaudible. Il perçut la peine dans sa voix doucereuse. Il lisait dans ses yeux l'inquiétude, mais surtout, la compassion. Roy aurait voulut rire. Rire de sa faiblesse, rire de sa lâcheté. Il avait crut que cette femme était faible de s'être livrée sans avis préalable à un homme dont elle ne connaissait presque rien. Et pourtant, sa force dépassait tout entendement, sa détermination devait égalée la sienne. Ils s'étaient promis d'atteindre le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Mais elle, elle semblait ne jamais flancher. Alors que lui, il avait faillit faire marche arrière plus d'une fois.

Ils se fixaient alors que le paysage continuait de défiler à une vitesse grisante. Leurs yeux reflétant l'horreur d'un crime sanglant se jaugeaient sans discontinuer. Ils ne cherchaient pas à faire flancher l'autre. Le jeu ne constituait pas en « qui lâcherait le premier ». Non. Il s'étudiaient simplement, discutaient en silence, partageaient la peine et la douleur de leur blessure commune. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça eux.

La guerre les avait peut-être un peu trop rapproché. Mais après tout, qui s'en souciait.

« Colonel. Je vous ordonne de vous reposer.

- Lieutenant. C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici. »

Puis à nouveau le silence bercé par le ronronnement imparfait des rails et du vent couinant contre la vitre.

« Prends ça et dors. »

Roy retira sa veste pour la tendre à la jeune blonde. Une pointe d'étonnement traversa ses iris chocolat. Elle attrapa la veste d'uniforme bleu et la posa nonchalamment entre la fenêtre et elle. Mustang grogna. La bataille risquait d'être dure. Elle était un adversaire de taille.

Le lieutenant sortit alors son arme, un sourire tout à fait innocent contrastant terriblement avec la mort qu'elle tenait entre des mains, peint sur ses lèvres délicates. Elle nettoya avec une lenteur extrême la crosse de son pistolet avec un chiffon blanc qu'elle avait sortit de la poche intérieure de son uniforme.

Roy déglutit difficilement. Peut-être à cause de la soudaine frayeur qui l'envahit. Riza était vraiment redoutable avec une arme dans la main, il le savait pour en avoir fait les frais lorsqu'il peinait à remplir ses dossiers en temps et en heure. Mais surtout, lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre sur le champ de bataille. L'œil de Faucon qu'on l'avait appelée. Cet ange avec une arme était terrifiant. Ou peut-être parce que le geste répété de sa main d'une blancheur exquise réveillait dans son être épuisé des instincts primaires. Ses anciens rêves empiétaient donc sur la réalité désormais ?

« Colonel Mustang ! Allongez vous. Et reposez vous. Maintenant ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la blonde attira son supérieur vers le bas d'une main tenant toujours son arme de l'autre. Roy émit un grognement sourd lorsque son visage vint s'échouer sur les cuisses du lieutenant. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas de culot. Il se faisait avoir à chaque fois, alors qu'aux yeux de la hiérarchie, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres, et ses subordonnés qui exécutaient.

Mais il fallait avouer que le Lieutenant avait souvent des arguments en plomb.

Roy bougonna contre les cuisses de la jeune femme avant de se laisser bercer par la vitesse du train. Il était vraiment épuisé. Il lui semblait que toutes ses forces l'avaient quittées, ce qui expliquerait avec quelle facilité déconcertante le Lieutenant avait réussi à le faire s'allonger.

L'alchimiste se sentait comme un enfant contre les cuisses chaudes de sa subordonnée. Appréciant seulement sa présence, comme si par sa simple proximité, ses ennuis s'échappaient. La fatigue alourdit ses paupières et ses pensées s'emmêlèrent.

Son visage creusé par la fatigue, ses yeux cernés par l'horreur, il se souvenait à quel point la terreur qui emplissait les yeux de Riza lors de la guerre l'avait profondément marqué. Il s'en était voulu. Il s'était détesté. Mais elle ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Parce qu'elle avait fait ses propres choix. Et aujourd'hui, il la remerciait silencieusement d'être à ses côtés, de veiller sur lui comme il s'efforçait de prendre soin d'elle en retour.

Riza baissa la tête vers le visage apaisé du colonel qui avait enfin trouvé une respiration lente et calme. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour s'endormir, après des nuits agitées ou la terreur le paralysait.

La blonde rassurée laissa ses paupières se poser devant ses yeux, faisant disparaître le paysage d'ombre de l'extérieur. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner et sa respiration se mêla à celle du colonel alors que ses mains se perdaient inconsciemment dans les cheveux d'ébène de son supérieur.

Seulement quelques secondes pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée contre des heures, des jours, des mois d'un carnage pour lequel jamais ils ne pourraient se pardonner.

Ils ne dormaient plus. Parce que l'ombre des cauchemars s'infiltrait toujours dans leurs pensées, profitant d'un moment de faiblesse pour leur faire revivre l'enfer auquel ils avaient participés. Alors ils s'interdisaient le repos, inconsciemment, pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage.

Mais cette nuit là, l'alchimiste de flamme et l'œil du faucon le Colonel Mustang et le Lieutenant Hawkeye Roy et Riza, apaisés par la simple présence de l'autre, trouvèrent enfin un sommeil réparateur, le temps de quelques heures d'une nuit bercée par la vitesse.

Les blessures de la guerre ne guériraient jamais, mais peut-être qu'une simple présence réussirait à les apaiser. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours étaient comme ça, eux. Partageant les mêmes douleurs, portant les mêmes fardeaux, toujours, parce qu'ils étaient liés par une confiance aveugle. Parce qu'ils étaient la raison de (sur)vivre de l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut. J'espère seulement ne pas avoir massacré mon OTP. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Je suis ouverte à des demandes sur ce fandom aussi. Merci de votre lecture. Et à bientôt j'espère 8D**


End file.
